


i know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can go

by thewalrus_said



Series: a photographer and a bartender [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Come Eating, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Married Sex, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Subspace, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: The wedding was over, the reception done, all their friends and family gone their separate ways after hours of hugs and dancing and feasting. Now all that remained was Viktor and Yuuri, alone in a honeymoon suite, kissing lazily against the bathroom door.“You have to actually let me shower if you want to get anything done tonight,” Yuuri said, giggling as Viktor kissed down his neck and over the shoulder of his white shirt.“Mmm,” Viktor hummed, moving back up to catch Yuuri’s mouth for another few minutes of tongues sliding together and lips smacking. Viktor’s hips pressed Yuuri’s rear against the doorframe and Yuuri gasped, twitching closer to him. “Can I take it out?” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: a photographer and a bartender [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644004
Comments: 28
Kudos: 220





	i know this little chapel on the boulevard, we can go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/gifts).



> As is the natural progression of Viktuuri in any universe, these two insisted on getting married as soon as possible. I had to give them a wedding night to remember. Enjoy!
> 
> For Rae, cuz I think she's neat.

The wedding was over, the reception done, all their friends and family gone their separate ways after hours of hugs and dancing and feasting. Now all that remained was Viktor and Yuuri, alone in a honeymoon suite, kissing lazily against the bathroom door.

“You have to actually let me shower if you want to get anything done tonight,” Yuuri said, giggling as Viktor kissed down his neck and over the shoulder of his white shirt.

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed, moving back up to catch Yuuri’s mouth for another few minutes of tongues sliding together and lips smacking. Viktor’s hips pressed Yuuri’s rear against the doorframe and Yuuri gasped, twitching closer to him. “Can I take it out?” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips.

Those lips curved up in a sweet smile, Viktor’s favorite to taste. “Of course.”

“Take your shirt off,” Viktor said, before dropping to his knees. As he worked the button of Yuuri’s pants open and slowly inched down his zipper, Yuuri above him all but ripped open his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Yuuri toed himself out of his shoes and kicked them aside, and Viktor eased down his pants, catching his briefs with them and pressed a swift kiss to the exposed shaft of his half-hard cock as he went. Yuuri stepped out of the pile of fabric and Viktor swept it away, putting his hands to Yuuri’s hips. “Turn around?”

Yuuri turned, and Viktor set his teeth to the swell of Yuuri’s perfect ass, biting gently as his fingers fumbled between Yuuri’s cheeks. Finding what he sought, Viktor slowly drew out the flared plug Yuuri had been wearing since just before the ceremony. Yuuri let out a long hiss of relief as his hole expanded to release it. Viktor dropped it onto the pile of clothes and kissed the bite mark he’d left in Yuuri’s sweet flesh. “How do you feel?” he asked, looking up the long curve of Yuuri’s spine.

“Like I want you inside of me,” Yuuri said, voice low with desire. “Let me clean myself up.”

“Hurry,” Viktor urged, and with another nip at Yuuri’s ass he let him go. Yuuri groaned and all but fell into the bathroom, and Viktor heard the shower turn on a moment later. He stood and stripped himself, leaving his reception clothes on the floor beside Yuuri’s. He pulled open the nightstand drawer—there was the lube he’d asked Chris to stash there this morning. Perfect. He tossed it onto the bed.

Yuuri had the act of cleaning his ass for Viktor down to a science, and in a matter of minutes the water turned off. Yuuri appeared in the doorway, dripping from the chest down, and beckoned to Viktor. Viktor was in his arms a moment later, and this time their kisses were anything but lazy, spurred on by the miles of skin now pressed slickly together, and the way they could feel each other’s cocks twitch with every graze of their hands. “Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, the word a little desperate. “Viktor, I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything,” Viktor breathed.

“I need you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked me before.” Yuuri took Viktor’s face in his hands. “You’ve fucked me nearly every way under the sun, and I’ve loved every second of it, but we just got _married_ and I just, I need to feel you. Promise me you’ll make sure I feel you.”

“You’ll feel me,” Viktor promised. His hands went to Yuuri’s thighs and Yuuri leapt, trusting Viktor to catch him as his legs went around Viktor’s waist. “I swear, Yuuri, you’ll feel me for a _week_ after I’m done with you.” He carried Yuuri over to the bed and tossed him onto it, crawling on top of him and licking a path from his navel to his throat.

“Hurry,” Yuuri moaned, already starting to writhe. “I’ve had that thing in me all day, thinking of being full of your cock, _hurry,_ Vitya.”

Viktor grabbed the lube and slid back down Yuuri’s body to wrap his mouth around his flushed-red cock. He could spill lube over his fingers and warm it in his sleep now, after a year of near-constant sex with Yuuri, and within moments he was reaching underneath his husband—his _husband_ —to press his fingertips to Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri spread his legs and Viktor, trusting that the plug had done its work, pushed three inside. Yuuri let out a broken cry but it wasn’t of pain, and Viktor spread him open, middle finger seeking for his prostate. When he found it, Yuuri’s cock gave a little gush into his mouth and he groaned. “That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Yuuri whispered, fingers burying themselves in Viktor’s hair. “Get me nice and ready for you.”

They’d chosen the plug for its size, and it wasn’t long before Viktor had four fingers thrusting in and out of Yuuri while sucking mercilessly at his cock. Yuuri lasted only moments of this treatment before using the hand in Viktor’s hair to pull him away. “I can’t,” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I can’t stand it, Viktor, I need you inside me, please don’t tease.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to his thigh and pulled his fingers out. Yuuri hiked his knees up while Viktor slicked his cock, and then it was just a matter of settling between Yuuri’s thighs and sliding deep, an act so familiar it felt like coming home. Yuuri reached up to take Viktor’s face in his hands again when Viktor was seated inside him, and they shared a single sweet kiss before Yuuri met Viktor’s gaze and Viktor started to move.

Viktor knew Yuuri’s body better than he knew his own at this point, knew how much he could take and how desperate he must be after a day of teasing, a day in which they’d gotten _married_ no less. He gave his husband what he needed, sharp thrusts at a fast clip, making Yuuri cry out and clutch at him. “I’ve got you,” Viktor murmured, and Yuuri nodded. “I’ve got you, my love, I’ll give you what you want.”

Yuuri dug his hands into Viktor’s ass, urging him on, pushing him to go harder, faster, and soon both of them were sweating. Viktor planted his hands on the bed on either side of Yuuri’s head and snapped his hips again and again, making Yuuri jolt across the sheets, his eyes rolling back in his head. Viktor bent to bite and suck at his neck as he fucked him; one of Yuuri’s hands cupped his scalp, fingers tangling in his hair and pulling just the way Viktor liked.

Their pace picked up, rougher and faster until it was _brutal,_ and still Yuuri’s hips crested every wave, his hands and his voice begging Viktor for more. And Viktor gave it to him, dropping to his elbows and burying his face in Yuuri’s hair, body jackknifing like it never had before.

Something in his mind went away, conscious thought fleeing him until his only driving motive was giving Yuuri pleasure, making sure Yuuri’s high, sharp cries didn’t falter and his hands didn’t stop gripping at Viktor’s back. Viktor forgot his own arousal, forgot the parts of his body that weren’t pressed against and around and _inside_ Yuuri, forgot everything but the way Yuuri’s breath was sobbing out of his throat and the way his ankles slapped against Viktor’s thighs.

Yuuri came, untouched and shouting, and still Viktor didn’t stop; Yuuri’s legs locked around his waist, not letting him go even if he’d wanted to. Yuuri’s moans took on a more frantic note, sharper, an edge of overstimulation in his voice, but he didn’t release Viktor, and Viktor didn’t stop until Yuuri was screaming with every thrust and Viktor’s body gave out, shuddering as he buried himself deep inside Yuuri and spilled until there was nothing left in him to give.

He collapsed on top of Yuuri, still inside him, and Yuuri kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair while they caught their breath. Yuuri tugged him up for a kiss, and something in Viktor’s expression must have clued him in to the buzzing still going in Viktor’s ears. He gave Viktor a soft, tender smile and quietly asked, “Do you need to eat?” Viktor nodded and Yuuri kissed him again before pushing gently on his shoulders, urging him down.

Viktor slipped his cock out of Yuuri and moved down along his body. Yuuri tucked his hands under his knees, pulling his legs up, and Viktor put his mouth to Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri tasted of sweat and soap and semen and their favorite flavor of lube, and Viktor lapped up the mixture, sucking at Yuuri’s rim and licking his way inside to gather every drop he could reach. He heard Yuuri’s breath catch, and Yuuri’s hands tightened on his own thighs as Viktor swallowed hungrily and went back for more.

They stayed like that for long minutes, Viktor’s face buried between the soft swells of Yuuri’s beautiful ass, until the buzzing stopped and Viktor could think again. Yuuri’s hole was clean by then, slick with Viktor’s saliva, and he pressed a final kiss to it before leaning back and grinning sheepishly up at Yuuri. “Come back up here,” Yuuri said, reaching down to him. Viktor crawled back up and tucked his face into Yuuri’s neck, Yuuri’s arms wrapping warm and strong around him.

Incredibly, impossibly, Viktor was hard again, he slowly came to realize. He hadn’t ever gone soft, and eating Yuuri out must have driven him stiff again. He could feel Yuuri in a similar state against his stomach, and they rocked together slowly, hips pushing against each other in an off-beat rhythm, just a lazy search for friction.

After a few minutes, Yuuri pushed Viktor off and onto his back and reached for the lube again. He pushed a slick finger inside himself, testing how wet he still was, and then poured a healthy amount onto Viktor’s cock and rubbed it in with gentle strokes. Viktor put his hands to Yuuri’s hips as Yuuri settled over him and sank back down, eyes falling shut as he bottomed out on Viktor’s cock. Viktor pushed himself up against the headboard, tucking a pillow behind his back as Yuuri started to ride him. “How does that feel?” he whispered.

Yuuri gave a soft little chuckle, eyes still closed. “It’s too much,” he murmured. “Honestly, it’s too much, but I _want_ it, I want the burn, I want _you.”_

“I want you too,” Viktor said. He ran a hand up Yuuri’s stomach and chest to rest lightly against his neck. “All the time, Yuuri, I want to give you everything I have and then more.” It was too much for Viktor too, the heat and pressure chafing against Viktor’s raw cock, but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything. He needed it, they both did, this gentle coming together after the wild passion of a few minutes ago.

“I’ll take it,” Yuuri said. He opened his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Viktor’s forehead. “I’ll take everything you can give me, and I’ll give you all of me in return.” Viktor started thrusting back, little rolls of his hips in counterpoint to Yuuri’s, and Yuuri gave a soft _“Oh”_ and gripped Viktor’s shoulders tighter.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Viktor said, gazing up into Yuuri’s slack face. “Completely fucked out, drunk on my cock and still needing more. I wish I were a painter, you deserve more artistry than film; you deserve swirls of color and the soft strokes of a brush over your skin. I wish I could give it to you.”

 _“Touch me,”_ Yuuri commanded breathlessly. Viktor slipped the hand from Yuuri’s neck around to his back, running it up and down his spine, and wrapped the other loosely around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri gave a strangled little cry and came after a handful of languorous strokes, a few droplets dripping out of his cock and landing on Viktor’s stomach. His loose hole fluttered around Viktor, driving Viktor to his own orgasm, a soft cresting compared with the tidal wave from before. Yuuri drizzled kisses along Viktor’s forehead and cheeks and eyelids; Viktor pressed his soiled mouth to Yuuri’s throat, feeling his lover’s pulse beat below his lips.

Later, there would be a toothbrush and a second shower, fluffy towels and fluffier robes, gentle kisses and the sweet entwining of fingers as they dozed off on each other’s shoulders. Later, though. For now there was just this, just the vital thrum of Yuuri’s life, beating through his heart and into Viktor’s as they held each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said) or [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com)!


End file.
